fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Mac
Mac is an 8 year old boy and one of the two main protagonists in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Mac's voice was high in the series premiere, but became slightly deeper in later episodes. He has brown hair, and wears a red t-shirt with a white sweater underneath, black and white tennis shoes, a dark green backpack, and tan khaki pants. He is voiced by Sean Marquette. Personality Mac is a bright, unselfish, creative, and somewhat wimpy kid who created Blooregard Q. Kazoo when he was three years old. Mac is unusually clever and almost always knows what to do when there is a problem. He stands three feet, six inches tall and weighs 67 pounds. He has a keen sense of reason and tends to be the one to settle any mishaps that the imaginary friends (particularly Bloo) end up causing. Mac is usually very good-natured, despite Bloo's continuing antics. No matter what happens to Bloo or any other member of the house, Mac is usually the one to bail them out. However, he has been known to snap; Mac has a strongly moral personality and he always avoids doing wrong things, but sometimes he is pushed to do otherwise, almost always by Bloo. That said, he can be very rambunctious and childish when he wants to be, and generally has no problem pulling pranks or messing around with Bloo as long as nobody gets hurt. Some episodes also have him being more naive and childlike than usual, like "Adoptcalypse Now" or "Fools and Regulations." There is nothing that he loves more than visiting Foster's and spending time with his friends. Foster's creator Craig McCracken said in an interview that Mac was based on his childhood at the age of seven following his father's passing. Mac's Condition Mac's personality goes from very sensible to lunatic if he eats even the smallest amount of sugar, which is the main reason why his mother won't let him have any. One example of this is in "Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree", in which one drop of heavily-sugared punch causes Mac to go completely crazy. He disrupted Bloo's wild party by eating sweets and embarked on a quest for more sugar, which included him streaking through town in the middle of the night. He also became "sugar high" in the episode "Affair Weather Friends", in which he got so mad at Bloo that he decided to eat numerous ice cream sundaes. In the Halloween special episode "Nightmare on Wilson Way", everyone, including Mac himself, was very serious about keeping Mac tied to a bed in order to keep him from eating candy. Later, Bloo, thinking everyone except himself and Mac were turned into zombies, escaped the room and obtained some Halloween candy, and since Mac was trapped on a bed and couldn't move, he couldn't stop Bloo from putting the candy in his mouth and he ended up dashing through the house and eventually running in his underwear as he took candy from trick-or-treaters. He also has a sugar rush in "Race for Your Life Mac & Bloo" after drinking an energy drink but only ends up running around crazy and not becoming obsessed with finding more sugar. Despite his condition, Mac and Bloo are seen stopping for ice cream on their way to bring Duchess back to Foster's in "Duchess of Wails." Mac is also seen drinking root beer at the end of "Schlock Star", eating candy in "Squeeze the Day" and "I Only Have Surprize For You" and cookies in "World Wide Wabbit", "The Bloo Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power" and about to eat cookies in "Go Goo Go." Even though he ate sugar-free cookies in the series finale "Goodbye to Bloo", it is never stated whether the cookies he was eating in "World Wide Wabbit", "The Bloo Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power" and the cookies he was about to eat in "Go Goo Go" were sugar-free. In the first time Mac's sugar addiction was shown, when Bloo attempted to calm him down using sugar-free gum, Mac exclaimed "IT BURNS US!", in a manner similar to the character of Gollum from The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. Another thing to note about Mac's sugar addiction is that in his crazed state, Mac experiences a significant increase in speed, strength, and combat.This is shown in "Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree" when he ran out of Foster's in mere seconds and in "Nightmare on Wilson Way" when he rushed through everyone in the whole house, subdued Wilt and Coco in one punch, and smashed Edardo through the front door before lifting him above his head and tossing him away. Out of all of Mac's known sugar rushes, he has eaten large amounts of sugar, but has shown no signs of gaining weight or getting sick. Mac's sugar rush is his and Bloo's synergy attack in Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL. When they grab an assist pickup and summon their synergy partner Pepperment Larry from "The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack", he appears with a barrel full of candy. Mac dives in and eats a lot of candy in seconds. After becoming hyperactive from eating sugar, Mac zips around the stage sending any opponents in his path flying, with Bloo clinging to his back. Relationships Mac has the ability to make friends with almost any imaginary friend, his closest being Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, and, of course, Bloo. He cares a lot about imaginary friends, and looks out for them often. Mac has a close connection with Madame Foster, with whom he shares a close kinship, particularly in that neither of them are willing to give up their imaginary friend, where most children would have done so long ago. Mac also seems to get along decently well with Mr. Herriman, despite the fact he has such a great dislike of Bloo. Mac has great affection for the house's caregiver Frankie, to the point of harboring an intense crush on her which is shown in five episodes: in "Frankie My Dear" where he, Bloo, Prince Charming and Chris the pizza guy compete for her love (and where he first develops his crush on Frankie.), in "Ticket to Rod" where he has an opportunity to go out with Frankie on the premiere of the new Rod Tango movie (and ultimately ends up staying at the house to help her with chores when she can't go), in "Race For Your Life Mac & Bloo" where he imagines being kissed by Frankie in his race victory daydream (and then makes her cry in a second daydream where everyone finds out he cheated to win), in "Bad Dare Day" where he is dared to tell Frankie that he loves her (and at the end Bloo says that he posted Mac's crush on the Foster's blog, much to Mac's displeasure), and in "Goodbye to Bloo" where Frankie wants to see him alone and says she wants to say something to him, Mac thinks she's going to say she loves him, then she says she has something to give him and he thinks Frankie is going to kiss him (he even closes his eyes and puckers up his lips). Aside from his crush, Mac is a loyal and helpful friend to Frankie and vise versa. She is also one of the few human friends he has and is usually the only one he sees on a daily basis, with Goo appearing from time to time. Family Away from Foster's, Mac lives in an apartment with his mother and his older brother Terrence. Terrence is the stereotypical cruel older brother, who gets great joy out of making Mac's life miserable. In fact, Terrence is partially the reason that Mac created Bloo. There is virtually no brotherly love between Mac and Terrence, and Mac takes great joy in what punishments come his lowlife brother's way. Mac's mother is a working mother, who at the start of the series comes to the opinion that Mac is too old for an imaginary friend, and requests that Mac gets rid of Bloo, leading to Bloo moving to Foster's. Mac's mother is mostly mentioned in the series and her face has never been shown; she is often shown from behind, with her head cut off while facing the screen, or with objects blocking her face from view like Wizard Kelly from the Proud Family and Mrs. Bellum from The Powerpuff Girls. Mac also reveals to have a female cousin named Candy in "The Bride to Beat". She is an adult and is getting married. Mac also seems to have a grandma as he mentions his grandma in "Ticket to Rod." Voice Throughout the series, Mac's voice actor has been Sean Marquette, who surprisingly wasn't replaced after he went through puberty. Rather, his voice was digitally mastered to a higher pitch by using sound audio to still sound like Mac from before, even though it is obvious when one compares Mac's season 1 voice to his voice in later seasons. This is just like Gerald's voice on Hey Arnold! and Hey Arnold!: The Movie and Skippy's voice on Animaniacs and in Wakko's Wish. Fusion Fall He and Bloo are some of the first people to encounter a Fusion. After a Terrafuser lands in Foster's Home, he and Bloo stepped outside to investigate. Fusion Spawns emerge from the space rock and head towards the house. Mac suggests that that they are new Imaginary friends. After Bloo confronts the Fusion Spawns and tells them to leave, the Fusion Spawns begin to overrun them in a huge swarm. Dexter soon arrives with Ben (Four Arms) to protect Foster's Home. After defeating the Fusion Spawn, Bloo begins to gloat. Claiming it was he who saved the day, and if it wasn't for him Dexter wouldn't have been able to stop the Fusion. Mac shrugs him off, and then thanks Dexter for saving them. The group soon heads to Sector V to help Numbuhs Five and Two, Blossom and Bubbles defend Sector V. After a Quick save they head back to Dexlabs to discuss the situation. After Dexter and Prof. Utonium propose a plan to defeat the threat, he incorporates a plan to blast the main terrafuser with his new Electro Pluse Cannon, while a group of people attack the other two terrafuser. He requests that the heroes must team up to complete the mission. With everyone unsure about the idea, Bloo decides that he won't help completely, making Mac force him to stay and convincing the other heroes to corporate. Dexter soon reveals that the two most important parts for his EPC to work were in Mandark Industries and at Mojo's Volcano . Dexter and Utonium proposes that there be one team would steal one of the parts, and the other team would steal the other part. Mac joined Numbuh Five, Dee Dee, and Bloo to steal the part from Mandark Industries. After fighting their way through a wave of Mandroids, winging across a lake of alligators, and sliding down a pipe hole they encountered Mandark. They told Mandark the part was, and Dee Dee convinced him to corporate with only one condition; that he could come along with them. The two teams regroup onboard Dexter's helicarrier, but Dexter refuses to work with Mandark and wants to kick him off the helicarrier. Dee Dee, rejecting the idea, convinces the two to work together. The helicarrier is soon attacked by flying Fusion spawns. Mac and the others hold off the Fusion monsters while Dexter finishes with the EPC. Unfortunately, Mandark is distracted by his infatuation with Dee Dee, and makes a fatal error in programing the EPC, causing it to jam at a crucial moment. Dexter is able to fix the error, and fires the cannon at the main terrafuser, but not before it shoot a signal that brought Planet Fusion to Earth. Trivia *Mac's voice actor is Sean Marquette in the series, but in ''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion ''and the updated XL version he is voiced by Grey DeLisle (who coincidentally voiced Frankie), making him sound the way he sounded in season 1. He and Bloo are one of the few pair fighters (and the only playable characters from Foster's) in the game. *Only Mac's mom is shown in the series. His dad is never seen or mentioned. It's possible that Mac and Terrence's parents are either divorced or their father may have passed away. References pl:Maks Category:Humans Category:Mac's Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Creators Category:Images from Adoptcalypse Now